


Rules of Courtship

by queerspaceclub



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Magic Cock, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Newt Scamander, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerspaceclub/pseuds/queerspaceclub
Summary: Falling for each other was a happy accident - but Newt has something he needs to tell Tina before they take their relationship a step further.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of sexual encounters between Newt and Tina, featuring trans Newt and a transfigurable penis.
> 
> This is explicit smut featuring trans characters (written by a trans author) with not really any plot at all. 
> 
> ** A reminder that some of the language used is a reflection of the time - many trans people disagree with the idea that they were 'born in the wrong body', for example.

Dating, or even courtship, was not something Newt was entirely familiar with. Not in the human world, anyway.

But with Tina, things seemed to fall naturally into place. After a handful of awkward encounters and misadventures, he'd finally been able to catalogue his feelings for her properly, and admit them to her. They began seeing each other for pleasure, rather than business, although on most of their dates they ended up back in his basement looking after the Nifflers, or the Mooncalves, or any number of the other creatures that inhabited his house at any one time.

Fortunately for him, Tina loved it.

So it wasn't altogether unexpected when after another such date, in which they'd both perhaps had a  _little_ too much Gigglewater, they ended up on his couch, snogging. Newt knew he ought to ask her if she wanted to stay the night, since she'd hinted at it before, but he'd been putting it off for a while. 

It wasn't that he didn't want her to stay. In fact, part of him was rather looking forward to it. It was just that sex was a slightly more complicated matter than Tina might be expecting, and he wasn't sure how she might react to that.

Newt had only had a few sexual encounters before. Sex was a basic human need that he fulfilled when necessary, usually on long trips away from home. They were casual - or at least as casual as Newt could manage, and none of them had ever been any the wiser about his lack of a penis.

Tina was different. He cared about her more than he could ever remember caring about another human, and emotions had never really coincided with his sex life. Until now.

"Tina, before- there's something you should know." 

Slightly disappointed, but curious nonetheless, Tina pulled back to raise an eyebrow at him. But his gaze was fixed on the sleeve of her shirt as he tried to work out how he was going to do this.

"I don't - I'm not exactly the man you think I am."

"And what on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't have a penis," he blurted out. "Not a permanent one. I was born a woman." 

Newt was still avoiding her eyes with great determination as silence filled the space between them, a space that had grown uncomfortably from two minutes ago. Perhaps he shouldn't have told her. Perhaps he would have gotten away with never telling her. No one had ever detected the spell before.

But Tina's mind was ticking over as she stared at him, almost in disbelief.

"What do you mean by 'permanent'?" she asked, picking her words carefully.

"It's a spell. A transfiguration, really, it does everything one would expect of a real penis, but it only lasts 24 hours."

Tina stood up, moving towards the curtains, but made no move to redo the buttons on her shirt. Newt could tell she was deep in thought, and he could only hope it was in his favour.

"Queenie knew," she murmured, almost talking to herself. "She kept talking about 'an open mind'. But you - you  _look_ like a man."

It didn't surprise him that Queenie knew, of course, but he was glad she'd kept it quiet. He wasn't in the habit of telling people, and it had been so long since Newt had ever presented as female that the few people who did know had probably all but forgotten those days anyway.

"Potions. Semi-regularly, since childhood, they help keep up appearances," he explained. He'd been brewing them himself for years - it was lucky Potions was not a class he skipped often. Taking a chance, he looked up to see her staring straight back at him, and he could detect no disgust in her eyes, which was probably a good sign.

He stood up from the couch, still holding her gaze, but he made no move forward yet.

"I  _am_ a man, Tina. Just different."

"You are," she replied, and as she closed the distance between them, taking his hand, Newt knew that she meant it.

"I'd like for you to stay," he said, averting his gaze once again. "But you don't have to, if- it's not what you want."

There was only a slight hesitation from Tina - she had, of course, never slept with a woman before, and wasn't interested, but Newt was a man that she was undeniably attracted to. Whether or not his penis was permanent seemed not to matter much.

"I'd love to," she whispered, and she lifted his chin up gently to kiss him. 

Moments later, they had resumed where they'd left off on the couch, and Newt was so relieved he was hardly thinking about their conversation at all - he was focused on kissing her, loving her. Somewhere in between, his waistcoat and shirt had come off, and he quietly suggested moving to his bed before things went any further. Tina kissed him one more time and unfastened the remaining buttons on her shirt, before letting him lead her down the hallway and into his room.

Before removing his trousers, Newt muttered the spell that would give him his penis. It wasn't something he bothered with often, aside from having sex or masturbating, since the dysphoria wasn't so bad and the spell forced him to think about what was missing anyway. But he felt the familiar bulge growing in his pants before he pulled them off, moving to lie beside Tina again.

She pulled him in for another kiss, and they lay like that for a while, in each other's arms, exploring with their mouths. For a moment Newt wondered if perhaps she was holding back, but then she slipped her hands down to his waist.

"Can I?" she whispered.

In response, he lifted his hips to take off his underwear, revealing his half-hard cock. She hesitated for only a moment before taking it in her hand, stroking gently as she remarked how real it looked.

"I haven't had any complaints so far." And it was true. Despite being only temporary, Newt loved the result. It transfigured his original anatomy, rather than being a glamour cast over the top, and it always felt exactly like it was his own. There were ways to increase length, or girth, but he'd never bothered. The spell was something he'd found by accident in the Restricted Section one day, curious to find any mention of wizards like him. He'd tried it immediately, and rushed back down to his dormitory to assess the result properly.

It was the first time he'd ever jerked off.

But the way Tina was doing it felt even better than that first time, so much so that he had to pull her hand away before he got too worked up.

"Not yet. Let me take care of you first."

He rolled over so that he was propped up on his elbows above her, kissing his way down her neck. She sighed softly as he reached her breasts, and he kissed and licked gently before moving further down, tugging at her underwear.

Smiling, she pulled them off, and he proceeded to kiss her hips, running his fingers along the inside of her thighs. Tina shivered slightly, and he slowly traced a finger around her opening, coming away wet.

"Can I?"

"Please," she gasped.

Not wanting to keep her waiting, Newt licked a finger and entered her, moving his mouth to cover the small nub of flesh just above. Her breath was coming slightly faster now, as he pumped his finger slowly, licking at her clit to try and elicit more sounds from her. It was anatomy he was familiar with, even if he didn't like to utilise it himself. Tina could tell he knew exactly what he was doing, and that it wouldn't be long before she shattered, engulfed in her pleasure.

Newt slid another finger into her, stretching her gently and rotating them around, rubbing his fingertips against her walls. She gasped, and then hastily covered her mouth, and Newt knew he'd found what he was looking for. Without mercy, he rubbed around that same spot with both fingers, licking her clit all the while, and Tina dropped all pretense of modesty. She moaned loudly, grabbing his wrist and trying to encourage him to give her more. He obliged with another finger and she bucked her hips, heat rising in her groin. 

"Oh, please, I'm almost-"

But Newt cut her off by sucking on her clit and she came, hard, drenching his hand and letting out a series of moans he hoped he'd hear again very soon. Still pumping his fingers as she rode out her pleasure, Newt moved up to kiss her, cradling her with his other arm as she clung to him.

"Mercy Lewis, Newt, that was amazing," she gasped. "I hope you're not planning on stopping."

"Not at all," he replied, pulling his fingers away to stroke his cock, slicking himself up before sliding into her to the hilt. Tina gasped again, but, relaxed and stretched as she was, it didn't hurt as much as she was expecting.

Newt stilled for a moment, letting her adjust to the sensation. He could still feel her clenching around him as her orgasm faded, and he smiled in the knowledge that it had been  _him_ making her feel like that. 

"Move," she whispered, rolling her hips, and Newt groaned at the friction between them, unable to stop himself responding by sliding out and back into her again. He wasn't going to last long - but then again, he wasn't really expecting to.

Still, he was determined to make her come again before he did, and as he began to develop a rhythm, he kissed gently down her neck. Tina was moving her hips to meet him, her breath coming in hasty gasps.

Sex had never been quite this good before.

As she whispered his name into his hair, she clenched around him again and he could feel the pleasure building, rapidly. He slipped his hand down between them, increasing his pace, and began rubbing at that little spot in an effort to push her over before he got there. Tina threw her head back and let go of him to clutch at the sheets and, knowing it wouldn't be long, he began to fuck her with abandon, groaning with each thrust.

Tina was crying out incoherently now as he continued to rub her clit, each thrust sliding right across a spot deep inside her that, until Newt had discovered it moments ago with his fingers, she didn't know existed. But she hardly had the space to think about it as it sent her over the edge, her orgasm crashing around her, almost more intense than the first. And as she squeezed around him, crying out his name, Newt was powerless but to come as well, his rhythm faltering as he continued to thrust into her. Eyes shut tight, his knees were threatening to buckle under the pleasure, but he rode out his orgasm until Tina began to quieten down. Her chest was rising and falling heavily, and as he collapsed beside her, she turned to kiss him.

"Good?" he asked.

"Incredible."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tina's curiosity stretches Newt's boundaries somewhat.
> 
> ** A warning that there are named references to Newt's genitalia, in case that triggers anyone's dysphoria.

Aside from the spell, cast on those nights Tina stayed over with him, Newt needed hardly worry about how she might have reacted to his personal history. It wasn't something that really crossed his mind often anyway, but with Tina it felt so much more important.

To her, it didn't really matter. Newt was the same awkward, yet adorable man she'd met in New York, and nothing was going to change that.

Her frequent night-time stays _did_ start to pique her curiosity somewhat, however. It was clear he was quite comfortable with a penis, and she enjoyed how much pleasure she was able to give him, but one evening she stilled his hand as he went to perform the spell.

"What is it?" he asked, perched on the edge of his bed. She was lying down beside him in her smallclothes, already quite worked up, but this was something she'd been wondering for a while. Still, she didn't want to upset him, so she approached it carefully.

"What if you... waited. To do that," she said, nodding to his wand pointed at his groin.

"I don't understand."

"Well, I assume that we, currently, have the same... parts. And you do rather wicked things with your tongue to me - I just wondered if maybe that was something you were interested in. You don't have to," she finished hurriedly.

Newt was confused. She'd never complained about the spell before - but no, that wasn't what this was. But she couldn't be asking what he  _thought_ she was.

"You want me to... not do the spell?"

"Just for now. I wanted to try things."

Newt was, understandably, hesitant. The anatomy he was born with meant that society had labelled him 'female'. And while he didn't despise it enough to perform the spell every day, the idea of someone seeing him like that was daunting.

But Tina didn't see him as 'female'; he was quite sure of that. 

"Maybe just for a moment. I've never- it's not something I'm used to." She smiled, reaching up to kiss him, and they lay down beside each other as she did her best to keep him relaxed. Tina still remembered her first time, after all; this wasn't so different.

As she explored his body, her hands crept down to his underwear, and they both pulled them off together. Tina didn't make a show of looking down as Newt tossed them aside, going back to his neck and shoulders, kissing and nibbling. She could tell he was tense, and she was ready to stop at the slightest indication.

Newt lay there, eyes closed as she ran her hands over him, trying not to think too much about where she was headed.

"No- no penetration," he muttered. Tina nodded her acknowledgement and continued down his body towards his waist, tracing lines across the freckles there. Below that, coarse reddish curls obscured her view, but as she moved down, she saw what he was so anxious about.

She was used to seeing a penis by now, but what was in its place didn't shock her, as Newt seemed to worry it might. His clitoris was larger than she'd been expecting - it looked more like a very small dick, really. And it didn't look entirely uninterested by what was happening. Throwing caution to the wind, Tina leaned in to run her tongue across it.

Newt drew in a sharp breath. He hadn't expected it to be so _sensitive_. It felt so much more concentrated than when he had a cock; it was almost too much.

Encouraged by his reaction, Tina gave a few more licks, and Newt groaned loudly, reaching down to place a hand on her head.

"Wait," he gasped. "It's good, it's just... too much." The sensations were so intense, and his mind was struggling to process what was happening, because something that he'd known as  _wrong_ for so long suddenly didn't seem that bad.

Tina looked up at him, waiting for Newt to take the lead. If he wanted to stop, she was fine with that - at least they both knew what it was like now.

"Could you... keep going, if I did the spell? We could finish this another time." He'd gotten too worked up to continue with it for now, but it had stoked a fire within him and he too was curious to see how it might feel.

Tina nodded and passed him his wand, and in a few moments his penis had grown in front of her, standing to attention. With a rather coy look, she licked the tip in a similar fashion to earlier, and Newt relaxed into his pillow. They hadn't done this before, but it felt amazing.

Her experience in this wasn't all that much, but she took him in slowly, humming as he rocked his hips up. He wasn't outlandishly big, and she rather liked that about him; his penis was perfect. And so was the rest of him, really.

Pausing for a moment, she quickly divested herself of the rest of her clothes and went back to sucking his cock, which was now straining against his stomach. With so many unfamiliar sensations in such a short time, Newt could already feel his climax building. Tina could tell, and it was quite a turn-on. As she bobbed her head, she reached down to rub her clit, finding herself already quite wet.

Newt moaned, eyes shut tight, and reached down to pull her away again.

"I won't last, I need to be in you," he said, breathing heavily. With one last lick, she pulled herself back up and lifted her hips to sit down on his cock before Newt really had the chance to move. He went to roll over so that he was on top, but then she pulled up and back down again, and all coherent thoughts were gone.

They hadn't tried this angle before, but Tina could feel his cock running along that spot deep inside her with every thrust, and she closed her eyes, lost in her pleasure. But Newt couldn't take her eyes off her, as her breasts bounced enticingly and her hair fell into her eyes, making the usually well-kept Tina look quite disheveled. He reached up to place his hands on her waist, to guide and support her, and began rocking his hips up into hers as well as he could. As much as he wanted to ensure her pleasure, the image of her above him like that was too good to resist, and without warning he exploded inside her, gasping and trying to keep his hips moving.

Smiling, she kept riding his cock, milking him through his orgasm. His moans of pleasure were incredibly hot, and she leaned down to kiss him, getting better leverage to move faster, feeling him deep inside of her. She came not long after him, burying her face in his neck as shocks ran down her spine.

Breathing heavily, Tina rolled off him, and Newt picked up his wand to wordlessly clean them up as drowsiness fell upon him.

"Thanks," he murmured, as she placed a few kisses on his face. 

"Was it ok? Are you sure you want to try it again?" 

Newt's mind was a little fuzzy, but he knew it had felt good - and Tina didn't think him any less of a man. No one else needed to know what they got up to in bed.

"I think so." He closed his eyes, mumbled something incoherent, and then added, "Ask me tomorrow."

Tina chuckled lightly and pulled the covers over them, falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
